Hetalitalia
by Normalaatsra
Summary: Everyone is turned into their flag carriers! Mini stories based on the Star, SkyTeam, and Oneworld alliances. Including Alitalia, Lufthansa, and JAL! Non-aligned airlines appear as well.
1. Safety Demonstration

_Everyone is turned into their flag carriers! Mini stories based on the Star, SkyTeam, and Oneworld alliances. Including Alitalia, Lufthansa, and JAL!_

A Hetalia fanfic by Normalaatsra

**DISCLAIMER:** Hidekaz is the best, for that, I leave all their rights and names to him and Hetalia.

All airlines mentioned in this fanfiction are not mine as well. Let your country fly.

Thank you for choosing Hetalitalia, flying for Italia. Before we embark in this journey, please take a moment to read the safety instructions on the first chapter, even if you may have seen it before.

**A/N: **"Hey guys, this is my first Hetalia fanfic, and of all time, and I'm very new to the series since I learned about it from Scandinavia and The World. I love both of their concepts and I find Hetalia to be a veteran in its own kind! So please do bear with me as I'm not familiar with some attitudes of the characters.

If you have never flown on a commercial plane, do it right now before reading this! The familiarity of airliners with countries is too similar. I've created this after resurrecting my love for flying.

To start with, I'm going to explain who is who for this fanfic. But before that, I would like to point out several things.

I've chosen airlines to be the representative of the country of the character based on their status as a "flag carrier", the national airline of said country. For example, Japan has JAL and ANA, but JAL is the flag carrier of Japan, therefore JAL has the rights to represent Japan in this fanfic. Bear in mind that ANA will strive to not exist in this fanfic, but in a case where I need to mention it, I have to change this text. This goes to all airlines.

Next, did you know that America does not have an official flag carrier? It is illegal for America to have a company to gain higher status as an official American-proudly supported company. America gets to appear in all the alliances as a result, because nowadays he seems to be like a new Prussia. Keep in mind that exciting plots will surround his exclusive privilege.

After that, some airlines are named so close to their national countries, that it sounds like their actual name is being called, like Singapore, for Singapore Airlines. Just adding the "airlines" in the end would seem unnecessary, but this is not the case! Singapore will be called like that no matter what, neither the IATA or ICAO code could change that (which to be honest is very silly). Should the airline's Callsign be unique, like British Airways having "Speedbird", or South African Airways with "Springbok", the Callsign name will be used.

Now, the genders of OC's are based on popular opinion, with honourable exception to the doujinshi "Maaf", which is so close to Hetalia, it should be a canonical story. Therefore, Garuda, Malaysia Airlines, Singapore Airlines, and AeroMexico's genders are based off the doujinshi. By popular opinion, refer to deviantART drawings and the unorganized Hetalia Fanmade Characters Wikia to find out the OC in question.

Right, it's quite difficult to scout the non-alligned members to be in Hetalitalia, but if they are easy like Dubai and Abu Dhabi as Emirates and Etihad respectively, then it shouldn't be a hassle.

Lastly, the mains of the alliances are based on the founding members of the alliance, I will mention them in the character list below. Did you know Star's logo is based on the founding members?

On to the character list, starting with Star Alliance, the first and largest airline alliance out there, although this doesn't exactly mean the best.

MAINS

Canada – Air Canada

Germany – Lufthansa

Denmark, Sweden, and Norway – SAS

Thailand – Thai

America – United Airlines

Other members

New Zealand – Air New Zealand (male)

Austria – Austrian

Singapore – Singapore Airlines (male)

Poland – LOT

Croatia – Croatia Airlines (female)

America (holy crap again!) – US Airways (nicknamed "Cactus")

Portugal – TAP (male)

South Africa – South African Airways (nicknamed "Springbok", male)

China – Air China

Switzerland – Swiss

Turkey – Turkish

Egypt – EgyptAir

Belgium – Brussels Airlines (nicknamed "Beeline")

Ethiopia – Ethiopian (male)

Colombia – Avianca (male)

El Salvador – TACA (male)

Panama – CopaAirlines (this will be interesting, Copa used to be in SkyTeam, and now is in Star, female)

Here is SkyTeam, last alliance to be found, but currently second best (watch out, Oneworld is catching up).

MAINS

Mexico – AeroMexico (male)

France – Air France (nicknamed "Air Frans")

America – Delta Air Lines (Delta)

South Korea – Korean Air

Other members

Czech – CSA (male)

ITALY – ALITALIA

Netherlands –KLM (become one with Air Frans)

Russia – Aeroflot

Kenya – Kenya Airways (female)

Romania – TAROM

Vietnam – Vietnam Airlines

Saudi Arabia – Saudia (female)

Lebanon – Middle East Airlines (nicknamed "Cedar", female)

Argentina – Aerolineas Argentinas (male)

Taiwan – China Airlines (nicknamed "Dynasty")

And a future member to SkyTeam that will obviously appear in Hetalitalia, is Indonesia as Garuda Indonesia (female)! Nicknamed Garuda.

Now to our last alliance. They have managed to get major airlines into their network, that they must be making millions. Welcoming the least favorite alliance is Oneworld!

MAINS

America – American Airlines

England, Scotland, Wales, Nothern Ireland – British Airways (nicknamed "Speedbird", where the OC's are all male)

Hong Kong – Cathay Pacific

Australia – Qantas (recently they have announced to have a strong alliance with Emirates, so Dubai is gonna be in Hetalitalia quiet a lot around Qantas)

Finland – Finnair

Spain – Iberia

Chile – LAN (male)

Jordan – Royal Jordanian (male)

Japan – JAL

Coming soon to Oneworld, so therefore they will be mentioned, is the future members:

Malaysia – Malaysia Airlines (female)

Qatar – Qatar Airways (nicknamed "Qatari", female)

Sri Lanka – SriLankan Airlines (female)

And that's all. Non-alligned members will appear as codeshare partners, so do not worry if your ship isn't able to make it. Now, sit back, relax, and prepare for takeoff!"

Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Hetalitalia, we wish you a pleasant flight.


	2. Glitch

A Japanese girl logs on to her PC to try out a promotional code she received from an online forum.

"Oh my God.. No way, no way no way!"

"Alitalia?" Air Frans, along with KLM, was looking for the hopeless man. Their supposed meeting to discuss a possible merger of Alitalia into the AirFranceKLM team was supposed to have initiated once both airliners arrived. KLM mentioned, "Big brother, you need to think first about doing this, he's been ressurected once already, and he's going to have another bankruptcy. Getting Alitalia to work with us could mean disaster for our alliance." Air Frans responded, "KLM, you seem to have forgotten how Alitalia is important to tourists outside of Europe. They fly Alitalia because not many flights go to Italy. Both of us are dependant on South American and African flyers as a link to the Europe and Asia. Think about it. It works like the SkyTeam. Connecting the globe!" Air Frans finished. "But we can't have an airline who couldn't take care of himself. Or his time. Where is he?" KLM replied. "Perhaps we should see his headquarters."

It looked like a mess. In fact, more like a safe zone in a zombie shooter. And there was Alitalia, stressed out. "What on Earth happened?!" yelled Air Frans and KLM in unison. "My website! It's having a DDOS attack!"

_Not long ago, Japanese users are given promotional discounts by Alitalia to earn a discount on all Italian destinations from Tokyo and Osaka. However there was a glitch with the Alitalia system, and all of their flights are given either a huge discount worth from little to nothing. After the news spread, lots of users were informed about the glitch, and it went worldwide, with users from different countries even trying to get their hands on attaining these fares. Alitalia's website traffic hit so high that the servers failed and Alitalia issued a lock-down. The glitch was discovered by Alitalia shortly afterwards. However, since this promotional discount was supposed to give a different offering, Alitalia had no choice but to give the Japanese users those fares at the prices they picked up from the offer. Sadly no other country member could do it._

**A/N**: Hooray, I finally made a story for you to actually read and be entertained. My chapters will be coming quiet slowly in the next few weeks, as my mid-terms are coming, and art college needs the works done.


	3. Reindeer Route

Before the Oneworld meeting started in New York City, JAL was having a quick gaze of the Manhattan skyline on the rooftop to ponder about his competitiveness with the other airlines as an alternative to the Kangaroo Route. "I'm surprised that people are even taking Royal Brunei as an option. It's a shame that almost all of their Australian flights had to be temporarily halted to save the costs for their upcoming Boeing 787 Dreamliner." JAL thought for a second. Has there been a better way to get to London? Suddenly, the sound of success was heard behind JAL's back. It was Finnair, who had just finished knitting a blanket that is designed in weird circular shapes.

"What are you making?" JAL asked. Finnair responded, "It's a special business class blanket for my 89th anniversary as the airline of Finland!" JAL answered, "That is a nice way of thanking, I've never heard of anything like that. Are you also getting a special livery to commemorate this as well?" JAL questioned again. "Oh yes, I am also going to decorate a couple of my fleet with blue poppys," Finnair happily informed. JAL had also done interesting liveries for his fleet, he even put up customer reviewer's faces on some flights along with their handwriting on what they think about JAL, but none were compared to putting flowers on his aircraft. "How are you going to decorate it with flowers?" JAL said. "Singapore will help me out on this once I remove the Angry Birds liveries." Finnair continued, "It's gonna be huge! I'm sure it will look nice." _Singapore?_ JAL thought. _He's flying back to Singapore? How long has it been?_ Then as quick as a lit match, JAL asks, "Finnair, do some Australian passengers fly with you to go to London?" Finnair said "Oh yes, we do have Australian passengers using me to get them to London as fast as possible. It's called the 'Reindeer Route'. Cathay Pacific helps me out when getting passengers to Hong Kong where I can send them to Helsinki and London faster than any other flight starting at Singapore." But JAL then asked, "But how can you be much quicker?" Finnair amusingly said, "It's Mother Nature's secret, we're blessed to be **located** in the Nordic."

Finnair continued on a rather bittersweet tone, "Have you heard? Qantas will no longer use the classic Kangaroo Route." JAL was fazed in shock. Qantas was the inventor of the Kangaroo Route, and such term became so popular that it had been trademarked by him. "Why? How come Qantas had to end this?" JAL asked, hoping for something good. "After making an alliance with Emirates, all London flights using Qantas will stopover in Dubai instead," Finnair said. "Well that's too bad, but perhaps that would be a sign for Emirates to join Oneworld, maybe we can benefit from Emirates's presence, as Emirates is a very rich airline, perhaps Qantas can sponsor him to join Oneworld," JAL said. "I'm not entirely sure about that, you see, Emirates was unsure about which alliance can he take back then, so he decided to be neutral. However accepting to become a partner for Qantas is a big surprise to his motives. It's not like him to make relations with other airlines," Finnair informed. "Well we see what the future of Oneworld holds," JAL ended. _Perhaps I could create my own Australia-London flights. I could call it the 'Crane Route'. But how does Finnair do it?_ JAL thought for a while. Now is his chance to get into the alternative Kangaroo Route business!

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter was not a promised parody or humorous chapter, simply because I can't find any interesting news on the web about an odd happening with a Oneworld airline. So I thought about promoting some airlines for you to read. Initially I wanted to start with the alliances, then move on to in-depth character info, and towards future members of those alliances. For the start I wanted to present you recent news on an alligned airline. Last week's chapter was good enough because it just came in as a breaking news after having a look at Alitalia on search engines. It sort of works like stand-up comic shows, they usually share recent happenings.

Below are the narrator's words explaining some information that you might have not known about.

_Finnair is in fact celebrating their 89th anniversary this year. To celebrate, they showcased Finnish art from a well-known design house 'Marimekko', whom designed special blankets, mugs, trays, and pillows for business class passengers on board a 'Unikko' livery aircraft. A second one is to arrive soon, and the current Unikko plane is operating between Singapore and Helsinki. The very plane that took the special livery also happened to host the Angry Birds livery when they held "the longest flight of the Angry Birds", by restarting their services to Singapore. I believe they are going to make a Bad Piggies livery, which would be rather unfortunate for their image as a safe airline._

_The Kangaroo Route is a trademarked Qantas title, as Qantas was the inventor of the legendary route. Australians and British people wanted to see the other country mentioned so badly. But long ago, there weren't any aircraft capable for long-haul, so Qantas made several refuel stopovers at British Commonwealth countries before the final stop can be reached, and visa versa. The route gained millions of flyers, and eventually competition opened up when extended range aircraft start Brunei was popular among cheap Oz people, though they would stopover at a country where they can't purchase any alcohol, while British Airways was able to make the flights too as well as Singapore Airlines, which for them was why the first Airbus A380 flight was from Singapore to Sydney non-stop. Indeed the route was famous._

_Finnair was always known as the fastest way between Europe and Asia because of Helsinki's fortunate position in the globe allows people to travel short distances in lots of land massess, which is why Russia is damn huge, but is actually small on foot._

**A/N 2:** I just found a great source for news. I have a make-up chapter for you later!


	4. Suddenly, Every Airplane is Different

Shortly after the Oneworld alliance dismissed their meeting, Qantas leaves New York from JFK to return to his airline hub at Sydney Airport (SYD) seated at his First Suite cabin. On board he decides to make a phone call to Emirates. Emirates is already operating Qantas's future Kangaroo Route, via Dubai International airport (DXB) and British Airway's main hub at London Heathrow Airport (LHR). But the duo aren't discussing further plans on the all new Kangaroo Route, it was just an informal talk.

"_Marhaban_ Emirates, how are things doing?" Qantas questioned. "I was afraid you were going to ask that, I have been caught in a tight situation. 4 times already, my fleet are suffering engine fires. I'm actually worried if this would continue going on and eventually change the reputation that passengers see of us," Emirates said in fear. "That's what happens when you put service over safety," Qantas commented, leaving Emirates in a state of dreadness. "You have to learn how to admit these failures. As stubborn as a mule British Airways can seem, he had to admit what he did wrong, and now people look at him in a different way now. My inflight safety video always expresses our aircrafts defects, like computers that crash every now and then on our elder fleet, and even leave out gaping holes in the fuselage, remind passengers all the time that every aircraft is different, and mention how we cut losses and take shortcuts," Qantas offered. Added, "I give extra 'plus plus' services to my loyal flyers who still choose Qantas to get around the world." "But won't that leave you with a general public perception as being too soft?" Emirates wondered. "That's the key to excellent service, mate," Qantas said. "That's the spirit of Australia. You can always count on the most experienced airline to help you out," shamelessly promoting himself.

_Qantas would like to thank you for still choosing to fly with him by licking your whole body, toe to head. That's his "plus plus" service. You gotta thank Garuda for that term._

Embarrased Emirates responded, "This is hopeless."

**A/N:** If you have not recognized the comments Qantas made, those were shamelessly taken from the international flight attendant (and comedienne) Pam Ann. Turns out she gives a lot of resources for me to use for Hetalitalia. Thanks to her, my next chapter should be easier to build. I hope this make-up chapter does enough. Sorry readers!


	5. SAS Special

At Stockholm Arlanda Airport (ARN), Denmark, Sweden, and Norway (of SAS) are ready to get on board a medium haul flight to Frankfurt Airport (FRA), when unexpectedly they spot Sealand in the waiting chairs just outside of the terminal gates. As a really small micronation, Sealand doesn't really have an airline business, but England jerk is able to send a few lucky people to Sealand via helicopter, even though Sealand is strictly off-limits for tourists. Denmark was the first to respond to his presence.

"Oi Sealand, what are you doing here at ARN?" The little boy answered, "I'm trying to get to Germany for recognition reasons." However, Denmark notices an oddity about the answer. "Aren't you able to run on water and leap great distances? Why would you need to take an airline ticket when you can easily send yourself anywhere around the world with ease? Also, shouldn't you be going to Lufthansa instead of Germany?" Denmark said. "I could do that but I felt like experiencing commercial airlines instead, since I'm such a stranger for them. I thought I'd start here since Sweden can offer me a seat on board SAS, but I was unable to contact him because I think he was on board a flight. Plus, **Normalaatsra is interested in changing you all country's airline occupations into part-time, so you can continue being a country,**" Sealand finished. "Well that should leave **more flexibility** for us and British Airways, especially Speedbird, he is run by all of the UK!" Denmark said. "Well s'n, I 'tink it is fine for you to join us today. We 'r goin' to Germ'ny today. Care to join?" Sweden offered. Sealand accepted, "Sure why not? Also I was wondering, can teach me on how to become a flight attendant? I have never done anything else except trying to get myself recognized." Without hesitation, the Scandinavians accepted, hoping to spark some hope in Sealand in expanding his damn "country".

Norway introduced to Sealand how to check-in passengers just outside of the main platform of the terminal. "This is the Check-In desk, travelers will come to finalize their ticket purchase and lend their heavier baggage to us to send it to be loaded on their plane. But first you need to register their names into the computer screen in the desk." Affirmed, Sealand greeted his first passenger, and reads the ticket, but then declines it declaring, "This is a coach ticket, please enter through the crew section," and attempts to bring the passenger to the designated check-in desk, holding the baggage up in the air (Sealand is made of steel).

Finally onboard the flight, Denmark demonstrates to Sealand how to serve passengers onboard the flight. Before embarking into the aisle, Denmark assures, "So you're ready?" Instantly Sealand happily replied, "I'm more ready then I would ever be." Immediately, a passenger asks "Can I have a pillow please?" Sealand quickly interrupted, "No, I trying to learn how to be nice to passengers." Behind Sealand, Sweden grabbed him him and whispered "You're supposed t' give the passenger th' pillow, here take this." Sweden passes the pillow to Sealand, only for him to be pissed off and throw the pillow at such great force towards the passenger.

Prior to takeoff, Denmark returns his tray table to the crew's cabin when he sees Sealand dazed off wearing an eye mask. Since Sealand was so eager of learning on how to become a flight attendant, he thought it was best to wake him up. "Sealand? What is wrong, don't you want to learn the whole thing?" What Denmark did not know was that Sealand was dreaming about himself being a British Airways crew leader, walking in a V formation in London Heathrow Airport (LHR), leading the rest of the United Kingdom. Upon hearing Denmark say his name, suddenly he see's himself outside of the airport just aside of the runway. A British Airways plane was just taxiing off the runway, which happens to be the flight that Sealand was supposed to be on in the dream. Sealand starts chasing it but the aircraft was too fast for him. Then Sealand woke up, took off his eye mask, and screamed right in front of Denmark's face. Quickly realizing what he just did, Sealand apologized. "Oh dear, I just- uh, oh it was horrible nightmare. I'm very sorry." Unfazed by the surprise, Denmark questions Sealand, "So aren't you going to learn how to become a flight attendant like what you've said to us at the airport earlier today?" Sealand gave up, admitting to the Nordic country/flight attendant "Oh I'm just overwhelmed by the great service SAS offers. If I were to fly with an airliner the next time I decide to, I will choose SAS," giving a wink to the Danish man.

**A/N:** I am very sorry for the 2 week absence, my school procrastinated by pushing my mid-terms a week further than intended and as a result my course classmates and I have a really short period to finish heaps of assignment work for my finals. As of this writing, this week is finals by the way, so you can now expect more entries in this fanfic. But right now I got so much fanfics in mind (including one crossover with Hetalia and a new series to the crossover lineup, a FanFiction first) that I might work on them instead.

Originally this chapter was intended as an urgent tribute to SAS, not long ago they were in deep financial trouble, they were really close to bankruptcy, and I don't want another Malev situation to happen (R.I.P. Malev (Hungary's flagship airline, that's why she's never ever going to be an airline in Hetalitalia)) and is not included in the original introductory arc. But after I have to make an unannounced 2 week hiatus for this fic, I feel this would fit the Star Alliance entry and the finale to the alliance introduction arc. Next arc I will focus on airline traits and characters, so don't expect me to take a story from my trusty airline news resource and make a Hetalitalia story out of it. Now is the time to introduce my perception of the flag carriers/countries in Hetalitalia. Stay tuned for next week.

**P.S.** I intended to break the 4th wall earlier in this entry because I think it would be difficult to refer to Denmark, Sweden, and Norway as SAS, and England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland as Speedbird (British Airways), since those carriers hail from a mix of countries. So for further entries, pronouns of standard discussion are country pronouns, while working conversations are dealt with airline pronouns. In this free **omake** for you:

Sealand leaves the aircraft all refreshed from the trip and quickly makes his way towards immigration at FRA. However before heading towards it, he spots Germany on the Departures deck, the person who Sealand wants to meet. Making his way up the escalators, he get Germany's attention. "Hey Germany, do you want to recognize me as a country?" Sealand asked, hoping for some good news. "After what you've did to me when I actually recognized you? No thank you," Germany said. "But it was your fault that you brought mercenaries to my home. You were my prime minister for crying out loud!" Sealand argued. "So do you want to recognize me?" Sealand requested again with a cherry on top. Then Germany said, "You are such a weird kid. Look, you're wasting my part-time job, I need to reach Air Canada at his hub at Calgary International Airport (YYC), SAS and the rest of the Star Alliance fleet are on their way too. I'm bringing Croatia Airlines with me to Calgary, and I don't want any problems." With that, Sealand pouted and Germany left to head to his flight.

**P.S.S.** Thanks to this omake, I now have more fanfics in mind.


End file.
